Una nube en el paraíso
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot] Ni en el cielo se puede conseguir un poco de privacidad. Si no que se lo pregunten a Shinichi y a Heiji, que no les dejan estar tranquilos con Ran y Kazuha. FicRegalo para Rank ¡¡Disfrutalo! nOn


_Este fic es un regalo para Rank (Ran Kudo 1988 para los despistados -.-U). ¡Para la genial, estupenda, buena amiga, la traumatizadora de vacas que las tiene de mascotas junto con sus tiburones-cajas de música, la chica que no es más maja porque no se puede, que sufre junto con los demás los abandonos de su inspiración (Estas Inspi, Profu, Troli y Fugi -.-) y lo mas importante, la que cumplió años hace ya mucho y le dan un regalo atrasado! (n-nUUUUUUU). Disfruta de tu fic-regalo de cumplenavidad XDDD ¡¡Todo todito para ti, Rank-chan, como te prometí!! nOn_

**Una nube en el paraíso.**

Shinichi se desperezó dando un sonoro bostezo. Estaba tan aburrido. Se moría de ganas de que Ran volviera de su cometido.

Se levanto y se alejó un poco de la fresca sombra que le proporcionaba el árbol donde había estado durmiendo la siesta. Miró a su alrededor para ver a los demás jugando, leyendo o haciendo malabares. Era una mañana preciosa en el cielo.

Decidió dirigirse al edificio que se vislumbraba a lo lejos. Era enorme y muy bonito, de un blanco puro con detalles plateados, en un estilo entre el clásico y el barroco, con grandes cúpulas y bóvedas con techumbre de cristal. El lugar no tenía nombre, pero todos lo denominaban "Central" ya que entré las grandes paredes e innumerables cuartos estaban los más importantes. La sala del espejo del mundo y La habitación de la puerta de luz.

La Central era tan grande que podías estar años y años y nunca terminabas de encontrar nuevos cuartos. Seguramente no tenía fin, como todo lo de aquél lugar.

Shinichi desplegó sus alas, que se materializaron enseguida sin perder ni una pluma. Se elevó rápidamente, dispuesto a preguntarle por decimanovena vez al Arcángel Siphil cuando volvería Ran.

PLAFF

Había chocado con alguien. Otro ángel de piel morena y que se le hacía terriblemente familiar.

-¡Hattori, imbécil, ten más cuidado!

-¡Eres tú el que está en medio, Kudo, idiota!

-¿En medio?- Preguntó enfadado –Estoy volando en el cielo. No estoy en medio por que hay espacio suficiente para que un trasatlántico pase por mi lado, imbécil.

-Si, ya… ¡pero tengo prisa para llegar a la Central y tu estabas justo en la trayectoria!

-¡Pus porqué yo voy a la Central también! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haga un rodeo por que necesitas una pista de aterrizaje para ti solito?

-Mira, Kudo- Habló Heiji bastante exasperado- Otro día me quedaría peleando contigo hasta que sonaran las campanas del juicio final, pero ahora tengo mucha prisa, así que dejémoslo.

Shinichi alzó una ceja suspicaz. ¿Heiji Hattori dejándole tener la última palabra?

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó extrañado. Heiji se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Kazuha ya debe de haber vuelto de su misión- Murmuró mirando hacia otro lado -¡Así que me voy, Kudo! ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Ehy, espera!- Gritó al ver como se alejaba- ¡Te acompaño!

Heiji le mando una mirada hastiada.

-No hace falta.

Shinichi se rió.

-No te preocupes, imbécil. Solo voy porque Ran y Kazuha se fueron el mismo día y puede que ella también haya vuelto con los demás. No pienso estar de tercero para que no puedas darle la bienvenida a Toyama como quieres

Heiji le golpeó en la cabeza, rojo como una granada y gritándole algo que sonaba a "No es eso" demasiado rápido para entenderlo bien.

**--------**

Kazuha atravesó el marco de la enorme puerta saliendo de la luz brillante y multicolor. Acababa de volver del mundo humano y el viaje siempre se le hacía muy movido. Algunos de sus compañeros que salieron a la par que ella habían vuelto en le mismo momento y se encontraban en el mismo estado de desorientación.

-¡Kazuha!-Escuchó que la llamaban. Vio como Heiji, acompañado por Shinichi, entraban a la habitación y corrió hacia ellos, o más bien hacía él.

-¡Heiji, te he echado de menos!- Sonrió mientras lo abrazaba. Él le acarició la cabeza torpemente, sonrojadísimo. ¡Si el idiota de Kudo no estuviera hay, con esa sonrisa burlona, mirándolos fijamente como si viera un espectáculo! ¡Solo le faltaba sacar unas palomitas!

-¿Ah, sí?- Comentó haciendo tiempo para que su cara volviera aun color normal y porque Kazuha lo miraba un poco extrañada. Torció la boca en un gesto de guasa y dijo- Pues yo no…¡¡Ay!- Se quejó al sentir un pisotón cortesía de la chica.

Kazuha se separó de Heiji y giró la cabeza hacia Shinichi.

-Hola, Kudo- Saludó y antes de que el chico terminara de abrir la boca soltó- Ran no ha venido conmigo, cada uno de nuestro grupo tenía una misión distinta y varios aun no han terminado.

Shinichi frunció el entrecejo, enfuruñado. Pero de pronto de la puerta empezaron a salir algunos brazos y cuerpos de nuevo. Y en pocos segundos otro grupo de ángeles había llegado.

Y Ran se encontraba entre ellos.

La chica, aun aturdida por el viaje, se encontró de pronto con un abrazo asfixiante. Enrojeció hasta las orejas y siguió así aun cuando Shinichi la soltó, un poco azorado.

-Bienvenida, Ran.- Balbuceó reprendiéndose el haber actuado así con la sala llena de ángeles. Podía notar la risa silenciosa de Hattori como si le golpeara en la nuca.

-Hola Shinichi –Sonrió- Hola chicos.

-Fue todo bien, ¿no Ran?- Dijo Kazuha.

-Sí, lo normal. Nada de vital importancia.

-Pues habéis tardado mucho para que no fuera nada importante- Masculló Heiji.

-Es que eran varios cometidos para cada uno. No parábamos.-Contestó Ran

-Además- Añadió Kazuha con una mueca irónica -No has echado de menos a nadie

Heiji resoplo mirando hacia otro lado y ligeramente sonrojado.

Shinichi pasó una mano por el hombro de la chica de forma casual.

-¿Algo interesante por el mundo?- Preguntó

-Lo normal. Cada día parece más ajetreado y loco

Mientras que ambos hablaban Kazuha le dio un codazo a Heiji y casi lo arrastró para salir del lugar. Cuando cruzaron una esquina, sonrió.

-Aunque no lo demostrara Kudo estaba deseando que nos fuéramos- Comentó divertida mirando por encima de su hombro.

Entonces noto como la agarraban con fuerza por la cintura y por los hombros, aprisionándola contra la pared. Un grito ahogado de sorpresa se murió en su garganta ya que una boca no lo dejó salir. Sus dedos estrujaron la fina tela de la camisa blanca del chico en un intento de mantenerse en el mejor de los equilibrios, ya que las piernas le temblaban. El beso era largo, apasionado y le quitaba casi todo el aire de sus pulmones. ¿Pero quien necesitaba respirar en ese momento? Ella definitivamente clasifico esa necesidad en un segundo grado de importancia.

-He… Heiji- Murmuró muy bajito cuando se separaron un poco. Notaba toda su cara arder, pero lo miró burlona- ¿No que no me habías echado de menos?.

Heiji sonrió descaradamente

-Mentí.

**--------**

Ran descansó la cabeza en el hombro de Shinichi. Estaban a la sombra del mismo árbol donde esa misma mañana el chico había estado dormido. Habían estado hablando durante horas sobre la misión y la visita de Ran al mundo humano. La pobre había hablado tanto que casi se queda afónica, así que durante unos minutos decidió descansar, sintiendo la respiración y el ir y venir del pecho de Shinichi en su espalda.

-¿Y tú?- Murmuró -¿No has hecho nada interesante que contar?

-He atosigado, molestado y llevado al borde de un ataque de nervios a Siphil preguntándole cuando volverías. ¿Eso vale?

Ran rió

-Bobo. Venga, dime que has estado haciendo.

-Misiones cortas, Ran. No estaba ni un día en la tierra. Ayudar a resolver casos, sobre todo. Una vez fui con Hattori.

-¿Y?

-Ser la inspiración de los policías es casi tan divertido como resolver los casos cuando era uno de los de allí abajo. Aunque tardábamos mas en que los investigadores escucharan nuestros silbidos que en descubrir al criminal.

Ran rodó los ojos. Shinichi seguía siendo un presumido en cuanto a casos se tratara… bueno, también era un presumido en casi todo lo que hacía.

"Pero es un presumido guapísimo. Sobre todo cuando pone esa sonrisa de 'sé-mas-que-tú-y-te-lo-voy-a-demostrar-ahora' "- Pensó sonrojándose ligeramente y acurrucándose un poco más en el abrazó.

Shinichi empezó a acariciarle el cabello lentamente. Había estado tanto tiempo fuera. Había echado tanto de menos esa alegre voz, ese largo cabello. Tocarla no solo era un gesto de cariño, era una necesidad.

El sol empezó a ponerse. Dentro de nada tendrían que ir al lado Norte de la Central, donde se encontraban los cuartos de los ángeles aprendices. Shinichi resopló. Los aprendices como ellos no podían convivir con otros, porque supuestamente eso los distraía para poder realizar como era debido sus cometidos.

En pocas palabras, estaban metidos en un bunker. Porque aunque ellos quisieran, de alguna u otra forma no se podía entrar a un cuarto que no fuera el suyo. ¡Estúpidas y retrogradas normas!

Pero claro, aunque las reglas no pueden romperse si pueden doblarse. Shinichi sonrió divertido mientras seguía acariciando distraídamente el cabello a Ran. Siempre podían estar juntos en alguna otra parte que no fuera la Central, como habían hecho otras veces. No era una mala idea. Para nada…

Apartando el pelo para dejar libre el cuello de Ran, se inclinó para besarlo y susurrarle su idea.

Pero se detuvo a medio camino.

Ran estaba profundamente dormida.

Shinichi dejo caer su cabeza melodramáticamente dando un largo suspiro. ¡Que mala suerte, hombre!

Aunque era muy comprensible que Ran se encontrara cansada, al fin de cuentas había estado mucho tiempo en esa misión y acababa de llegar. Lo mejor era que descansara.

Sí… que descansara porque mañana sería otro día.

**--------**

Heiji refunfuñaba palabrotas mientras se dirigían a paso lento hacia sus cuartos. Kazuha estaba demasiado sonrojada y avergonzada para hablar. Caminaba a su lado con la vista al suelo y las manos agarrando el borde de su vestido corto. Y muy en el fondo también se encontraba un poco molesta, como Heiji.

Al fin de cuentas no estaban haciendo nada malo… en un principio. Solo se estaban besando. Eso no era malo. Era una muestra del amor que se tenían. ¿No que en el cielo reina el amor?

"Por supuesto"- Empezó a pensar Heiji -"si se piensa de una forma racional todo lo que sucedió era de deducción lógica. Era enteramente lógico que el beso se volviera más profundo con el tiempo y, por consiguiente, un poco mas acalorado. Si Kazuha estaba apoyada en la pared pues obviamente yo utilizaría dicho elemento sustentante como apoyo para estar más cómodos, alzándola y aprisionándola contra ella. Y claro, si no quería resbalarse, debía agarrarse a mí con los brazos por mis hombros y las piernas en mi cintura. No era nada indecoroso, maldita sea. Solo es que queríamos estar un poco más cómodos, no íbamos a hacer nada. ¡¿Porque nos habían tenido que ver y echarnos ese largísimo e injusto sermón a voz de grito?!"

"Y sobre todo"- Murmuró muy bajo en su cabeza –"Porque nos tuvieron que interrumpir"

Miró a Kazuha. Se veía tan graciosa. Aunque el incidente hubiera pasado hacía horas ella seguía en estado de shock (algo también bueno para él, porque si no hacia ya rato que estaría escuchando sus gritos). Al verla volvían las ganas de estar lo mas cerca posible de ella.

"La he echado mucho de menos, denunciadme"

Heiji odiaba las tontas normas de los aprendices de ángeles. Deseaba ser un ángel normal y corriente simplemente para que los dejaran estar juntos de todas las formas. Pero aun faltaba bastante para eso.

Para ser un ángel, no para estar juntos de todas las formas. Una mirada brillante suplantó por un segundo a la enfadada. Fuera de la Central no había casi nada de vigilancia, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la bifurcación que separaba el camino a la zona para chicos y para chicas. Se pararon y se quedaron quietos durante un largo rato. Ninguno quería irse, pero también sabían que se encontraban demasiado alterados para quedarse juntos.

Kazuha decidió alzar la cabeza para despedirse. Le planto un fugaz beso en la mejilla y le deseó buenas noches mientras se giraba para irse. Pero Heiji la detuvo agarrando su muñeca, para que volviera a girarse y besarla con fuerza mientras la sujetaba con la otra mano por la cintura.

-Mañana…- Susurró sobre sus labios -…nadie nos va a interrumpir, lo juro.

Y la soltó. La pobre se le quedo mirando con una cara que era un poema mientras el sonreía contento. Se quedo de pie, en el mismo lugar mientras veía como su precioso angelito se alejaba aun muy turbada rumbo a su cuarto.

Y también pudo llegar a oír una lejana risa por el mismo camino. Una risa divertida. Kazuha ya se había despejado y había entendido por completo sus palabras.

Él también rió.

**--------**

Cuando Ran despertó en su cuarto se encontraba repleta de energía. Recordaba vagamente el haberse quedado dormida en brazos de su novio y que el la llevó hasta la zona femenina, donde tuvo que espabilarla para que fuera a su cuarto sola (Aunque llego mas dormida que despierta)

Cuando estuvo lista y salió se encontró con Kazuha y se dirigieron juntas al Salón Principal de la Central. En la puerta pudieron encontrar a Shinichi y a Heiji, que parecía que tenían una charla mientras las esperaban.

Una charla o una pelea, puesto que se estaban lanzando sendas miradas de hastío.

-Hola, chicos- Saludó Ran.

-¿Ya os estáis peleando de nuevo?- Preguntó Kazuha. Cual fue la extrañeza de ambas chicas al ver que los chicos las miraron como si nada tuviera importancia, pero ligeramente… ¿sonrojados?

-Solo hablábamos- Contestó escuetamente Shinichi

-Sí. Hablando se entiende la gente. Y nosotros nos vamos a entender la mar de bien- Dijo Heiji mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Shinichi lo ignoró.

Kazuha se encontraba bastante perdida, pero una parte de su mente empezaba a atar cabos (que ella decidiría ignorar por el momento para estar tranquila hasta que terminara de deducir lo que pasaba). Ran, inocente como ella sola cuando se lo proponía, no entendía ni media palabra de lo que sucedía.

Después de que se les diera el desayuno (Técnicamente, los ángeles no necesitaban comer, pero lo que les daba no era la típica comida material para que el cuerpo aguantara, sino sustento para el espíritu) abandonaron el cuarto y la Central.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos al lago?- Comentó Ran –Kazuha y yo hace tiempo que no vamos.

-¡Sí, es muy buena idea!- La secundó Kazuha contenta.

Shinichi pateó discretamente a Heiji y este gruño algo antes replicar en voz alta.

-Esto… Kazuha… Veras, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un sitio… este… si me puedes ayudar con una cosa…

-¿Ah, sí?- Kazuha alzo una ceja al decir esas palabras cargadas de ironía y Heiji tragó saliva temiendo lo peor.

-Pero si quieres vamos nosotros ahora, Ran, y que Toyama y Hattori nos alcancen después.

-Bueno… ¿No te importa, Kazuha?

-No, mujer- Sonrió ampliamente –Además, tengo un par de preguntas que quiero que Heiji me resuelva- Añadió lanzándole una mirada escéptica al moreno

La pareja se despidió mientras hacían aparecer sus alas y se iban volando tranquilamente.

-Bueno, Heiji Hattori, ya puedes ir hablando- Reclamó Kazuha mandándole una furibunda mirada a su novio, el cual trataba de disimular.

-No se que quieres que te diga, Kazu… ¡Ahy!... Vale, vale, no hace falta pegar pellizcos- Refunfuño mientras se frotaba el brazo –Esto dejará cardenal y…

-Heiji…- Murmuró peligrosamente

-Vale, vale. Kudo quería que lo dejáramos solos con Ran.

-¿Y? Eso no es nada nuevo. ¿Qué es lo que queríais decir con eso de "hablando se entiende la gente" y todo esa palabrería?

-Pues…- Heiji se volvió a sonrojar ligeramente –es que Kudo ya sabia que Ran quería ir hoy al lago, pero yo… yo quería ir contigo.

Kazuha lo miro interrogativamente, diciéndole sin palabras que fuera más específico. Heiji suspiró.

-Yo intenté decirle a Kudo que nos dejara ir al lago a nosotros, pero él se negó. Y como le debo un favor…

-¡Oh, Dios!- Gritó la chica mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara -¡Estáis fatal, los dos! ¡¡Pervertidos!!.

-No exageres, Kazuha. Además…- La sonrisa de Heiji se volvió en lo que la muchacha clasificaba "peligrosa" -… te lo prometí.

Kazuha se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Bu…bueno. – Tartamudeó azorada -Pero parece ser que te ha salido mal el plan así que…

-Tsk, tsk, tsk.- Chistó Heiji moviendo un dedo negativamente ante sus ojos –Siempre puede haber otra opción.

Kazuha iba a refutar, pero un ligero beso en la zona del cuello cercana al lóbulo de su oreja hizo que se estremeciera y olvidara cualquier cosa que iba a decir.

-Pero mientras tanto…- Heiji sonrió esta vez de forma burlona- ¡Seguro que llego antes que tú a la zona de los malabares!- Y desplegando sus alas salió volando disparado.

Kazuha parpadeo un par de veces antes de comprender lo que pasaba.

-¡Heiji, tramposo!- Gritó mientras lo perseguía.

**--------**

Ran arremangó los bordes de su vestido para que no se mojaran y los ató de una forma un tanto chapucera, pero eficaz.

Shinichi la miraba.

Entró corriendo en el agua. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. Helada. Sus pies casi estaban congelados y apenas los sentía, pero le gustaba la sensación.

Shinichi seguía observándola.

Cuando se acostumbró un poco a las bajas temperaturas se adentro un poco más, hasta las rodillas. Y la misma sensación volvió a recorrerle lentamente el cuerpo cuando la piel seca chocó con el líquido.

Shinichi no había apartado la vista. Ran frunció ligeramente el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí o vas a entrar conmigo al agua?

Mala elección de palabras. Shinichi sonrió de forma nada angelical.

Ran ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Shinichi la empujo haciéndola caer al agua mientras la besaba. Lo primero que sintió fue mucho frío, su piel erizándose y que todo su cuerpo estaba sumergido dentro del agua. Abrió la boca para coger aire en un acto reflejo y sintió como Shinichi aprovechaba la ocasión.

Era sofocante. Extrañamente sofocante y placentero. Su cabeza gritaba por aire y eso la mareaba. Pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello del chico y agarro con fuerza los cabellos, aunque no hizo ningún ademán de tirar de ellos para arriba.

Shinichi pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su nuca y sin romper el beso hizo que ambos solo sacaran la cabeza del lago. Se apartó enseguida, ya que casi habían estado así durante un minuto y podían desmayarse.

-¡T-tú… grandísimo idiota!- Chilló Ran roja como una granda mientras temblaba y tosía ligeramente.

-¿No dijiste que me metiera en el agua contigo?- Se burló.

-¡¡Pe-pero no así pedazo de… ¿eh?!! ¡¡¿Qué estas mirando?!!- Gritó Ran muy sonrojada. Se había dado cuenta de en la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban. Ella sentada en el fondo del lago y Shinichi arrodillado entre sus piernas y con las manos en sus costados. Empapados, con la ropa muy pegada al cuerpo y con medio metro de agua cubriéndoles.

Shinichi seguía sonriendo. ¡Y empezaba a detestar esa sonrisa! Estaba mirándola como la próxima victima de una de sus bromas más divertidas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se olía lo peor.

Bien, pues si no puedes con ellos… ¡Que narices! Shinichi estaba tan guapo con el pelo mojado.

Volvieron a besarse, abrazándose con fuerza, acariciándose levemente en un principio. Una mano deslizándose arriba y abajo en el muslo de ella. Otras pasando tímidas por debajo de una camisa de varón…

No importaba que estuvieran en el lago; no importaba que tuvieran frío; no importaba nada, absolutamente nada, porque nadie los separaría…

-¡¡YUJUUUUUUUUUU!!

¡¡PLAFFF!!

Shinichi y Ran se apartaron bruscamente al haber sido salpicados por una especie de bomba de agua. Un pequeño niño-ángel salió a la superficie del agua varios metros más lejos de ellos. Segundos después y con sendos gritos de jubilo igualitos al anteriormente dado dos pequeños se tiraron al agua desde un peñasco por encima del lago.

-¡Hola!- Gritaron los tres al darse cuenta por primea vez que había gente en el lago.

-Ho-hola- Balbuceó Ran mientras Shinichi aun seguía en shock.

-Hemos venido a jugar- Dijo un niño contestando a una pregunta nunca formulada- ¿Qué hacíais?

-¡Na-nada!!- Gritó la chica roja como un tomate, al igual que Shinichi.

-¡Genial!- Afirmó contento el primero en haberse tirado como un kamikaze -¡Podéis jugar con nosotros!

Ran parpadeo incrédula mientras Shinichi puso cara de haber tragado de golpe un vaso de vinagre. ¡¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?!

**--------**

La zona de malabares era una de las favoritas por todos. Instalados sobre un suelo de gravilla había multitud de aparatos como camas elásticas, pequeñas plataformas para la cuerda floja y los trapecios, tiras de colchonetas para hacer piruetas y montones de baúles repletos de cariocas, mazos, antorchas e incluso dagas para hacer malabarismos. Aunque también se practicaba diversos deportes, ya que el lugar era inmenso, como boxeo, kendo, judo y gimnasia.

Kazuha estaba muy entretenida con unas bonitas cariocas lilas con cintas de colores en los extremos. Las hacía girar a su alrededor muy rápido, casi proporcionándole una especie de escudo protector.

Heiji se escabulló de algunos niños que le pedían que le ayudara con el shinai y miró a su novia arquear la espalda hacia atrás para hacer girar las cariocas sobre su cabeza. Tan grácil, tan guapa, tan malvada.

¡Sí, malvada! Por hacerle eso a él. Por ser tan ingenua y no darse cuenta de que lo estaba volviendo loco. Por no percatarse que el movimiento más ligero que pudiera hacer era ya una tortuosa incitación a todos sus sentidos. Y por no tener ni la cuarta parte del pervertimiento que padecía él.

¡¿Es que ella no se sentía igual de expectante que él?! Suspiró. Algunas veces era muy infantil para esas cosas y otras (las mas raras, todo sea dicho) demasiado lanzada. Pero Kazuha era así y así era como Heiji Hattori se había enamorado de ella.

Enamorado perdidamente como un imbécil, por cierto.

Kazuha se sintió demasiado observada y vio los ojos azules y profundos de Heiji clavados en ella. Pero no era una mirada de admiración a su ejercicio, sino una mirada algo ausente y extraña. Paró de girar los instrumentos y se acercó al chico.

-¿Aburrido?- Le preguntó, haciendo que diera un bote. No se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado a él.

-Pst…- Se encogió de hombros, mitad en broma mitad en serio.

-Bueno, se me ocurre algo- Sonrió ella divertida. –Que te parece una prueba para tus reflejos.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba?- Ella le enseño las cariocas.

-Tienes que lograr esquivarlas y llegar a mí.

-¿Abrazarte?- Preguntó mucho más interesado. Kazuha resopló sonrojándose un poco.

-Bueno, lo que te sea mas cómodo.

-¿Y que gano si lo logro?- Kazuha se rió. Era imposible que lo lograra, ella solo lo proponía como un intento para jugar un rato.

-Un beso solo por intentarlo

-Entonces…- Pronunció suavemente agachándose ligeramente para ponerse a la altura de la chica, más baja que él -… si lo consigo me mereceré un premio mayor, ¿no?

-¡Heiji!- Refunfuño dándole un golpe en el hombro, pero no lo negó. Al fin de cuentas era imposible que lo consiguiera, ¿verdad?

Se apartaron un poco de los demás, ya que necesitaban mucho espacio. Kazuha empezó a girar las cuerdas a un ritmo más bajo de lo normal. Heiji no podría conseguirlo, pero si podría intentarlo a ese ritmo. Tampoco era cuestión de sacarle un ojo.

-Si las tocas pierdes- Le avisó y al chico moreno le pareció justo.

El patrón era simple. Primero uno, luego otro, alternándose justo enfrente de Kazuha. Primero uno, luego otro… Heiji dio un paso hacia delante y se agachó. Dio un pequeño paso más pero estuvo a punto de ser golpeado así que se inclinó hacia atrás. Kazuha sonreía muy divertida. Heiji no podría conseguirlo sin llevarse un buen coscorrón. Pero el ángel no pensaba lo mismo. Había cogido el ritmo de agacharse y si era lo suficientemente rápido podía abrazar a Kazuha.

Pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca la chica ladeó ligeramente la cadera, haciendo que Heiji se despistara y se golpeara la cabeza con una de las cariocas.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó mientras se sobaba la zona adolorida.

-Jajajaja ¡Perdiste!- Rió Kazuha

-¡No vale, hiciste trampa!

-¡¿Cómo que trampa?!- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Si no hubieras movido las caderas no me habría despistado.

-¡Ah!, pero verá, Señor Despistado- Habló ella con superioridad cruzándose de brazos y con las cariocas aun colgando en sus manos –Usted debería de estar atento a no ser golpeado, no a los movimientos de mi cadera.

Heiji se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió de forma picara.

-Es que tu cadera me parece _mucho_ más interesante.

Y lo logró. Kazuha se puso como un tomate y a balbucear cosas como "imbécil" y "pervertido". Era tan fácil avergonzarla.

-¿Puedo intentarlo otra vez?- Preguntó cambiando su expresión a una tan encantadoramente dulce que ni el mismísimo diablo se hubiera negado, mucho menos ella.

El patrón de movimiento cambió. Ahora parecían hélices de un helicóptero que se movía por delante de Kazuha, de un costado a otro. Para que el movimiento fuera mas circular la chica movía la cintura pronunciadamente y durante varios segundos Heiji la miró olvidándose completamente del juego.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas antes de ver que no se puede?- Se burlo sin imaginarse que pasaba por la mente de su novio y sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-No mucho- Murmuró y se acercó lentamente, echando el cuerpo para atrás cada vez que las cintas de colores pasaban. Kazuha sonrió algo sorprendida. Ella sabía que Heiji era muy rápido, quizás lo lograra…

Pero un golpe en la mandíbula hizo ver que no era así esa vez.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- Preguntó algo reocupada. Aunque las bolsas de tela estaban rellenas de arena fina podían doler mucho.

-Sí- Contestó en un gruñido. Con el golpe había perdido el precario equilibrio y se había caído sentado al suelo.

Ella se arrodilló a su lado y le dio un suave beso durante varios minutos en los que él se sintió como en una nube.

-Hum… ¿Y eso?- Preguntó cuando se separaron.

-Te dije que te ganabas un beso por intentarlo.

-¡Ah, no! Aun no me he dado por vencido, Kazuha- Replicó poniéndose de pie.

-¡Ah, como quieras!- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco –Pero si al final te saco un ojo no quiero quejas.

Kazuha se dispuso a hacer el último de los movimientos con cariocas que conocía, la mariposa. Estiro los brazos hacia delante, juntando las muñecas y haciendo girar a la par los aparatos. El movimiento imitaba el aleteo de una mariposa al vuelo. Heiji se acercó de frente, hasta que las manos de la chica casi tocaban su pecho. Y mucho más rápido de lo que Kazuha se esperaba, cuando las cariocas iban para arriba Heiji se agacho y cuando volvieron a bajar él se puso de pie, pasando su cabeza entre los brazos extendidos de su novia y abrazándola por la cintura. Kazuha dejo de hacer girar las muñecas por la sorpresa y las cariocas quedaron colgando inertes por la espalda de Heiji.

-A la tercera va a la vencida- Susurró

-No sabía que fueras tan rápido- Comentó mientras lo abrazaba más por el cuello y se ponía un poco de puntillas, para poder estar más a su altura. Heiji prácticamente la tenía levantada por la cintura mientras se inclinaba hacia delante haciendo que la chica fuera un poco para atrás, apoyando su peso en sus brazos.

-Bueno, al final no fue imposible, así que quiero mi premio grande –Murmuró a pocos centímetros para besarla y cuando sus labios se rozaron, algo (o más bien alguien) le golpeó la espalda con fuerza, sobresaltándolos y haciéndolos separar.

-¡Alucinante, tío!- Dijo un chico con aspecto de hippie. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba una gran pandilla rodeándolos -¡Que rápido eres! Fue increíble como esquivaste esas cosas. ¿Nos enseña?

-Yo… yo no…- Tartamudeó

-¡Estupendo!- Le cortó el chico que se volvió a sus amigos -¡Ehy, dice que nos enseña!

-¡¡Yo no he dicho eso!!- Gritó Heiji histérico mientras que una gran gota de sudor corría por la cara de Kazuha.

**--------**

Cuando Shinichi y Ran dejaron de jugar con los niños y se alejaron del lago se encontraron con un Heiji molesto y una Kazuha que se reía a carcajadas alejándose de la zona de malabares.

Se sentaron en el verde prado de los alrededores, los dos chicos bastante enfuruñados y sus novias muy divertidas.

-Venga, quitad ya esa cara- Replicó Kazuha al cabo de un rato, cuando pudo controlar un poco su risa.

-Claro, Toyama, como tú no tienes un imán para los niños pesados- Gruñó Shinichi.

-No te quejes. A mi un montón de carotas me han estado dando la brasa durante dos horas y no les importaba cuantas veces les dijera que me dejaran en paz, se pasaban mi opinión por el forro de las alas.- Refutó Heiji de mal humor

-Es que sois la mar de populares- Comentó Ran, que se había compinchazo con su amiga para hacer rabiar a los chicos.

-Pues todo este tiempo en el que estuvisteis fuera nadie nos molesto ni quería nada de nosotros

-Kudo tiene razón, son muy inoportunos.

-Vamos, chicos. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que queramos- Dijo Ran restándole importancia.

-Literalmente, además- Puntualizó Kazuha.

Pero ellos no estaban de acuerdo, ni hablar. Al fin y al cabo Heiji y Shinichi se caracterizaban por ser unos grandes detectives y unos grandes cabezotas. Ambos fruncieron el ceño mientras recostaron en el suelo con sus cabezas en sus manos detrás de las nucas, mirando el cielo. Ya estaban hartos de interrupciones, rallaba lo ridículo.

Kazuha y Ran empezaron a charlar tranquilas. Aprovechando esa distracción, Shinichi habló en un susurro a su mejor amigo.

-Hattori, ¿crees que estas interrupciones sean casualidad?

-No insinuaras…- Murmuró entre escéptico y asombrado.

-Siphil- Afirmó –Es nuestro Arcángel-tutor y sabes que sospecha que no seguimos "esa" norma. A él le da un poco igual pero si le han llamado la atención seguramente tome cartas en el asunto para tenernos mas controlados.

-¿Pero porqué los otros ángeles aceptarían para fastidiarnos? Eso no se suele hacer por aquí.

-Quizás no lo hacen a propósito. Solo le llaman la atención en plan "porque no vais hoy al lago" o "Mirad a esos chicos que trucos más buenos, pedid que os los enseñen"

-Sí eso es verdad voy a arrancarle las plumas a Siphil- Gruñó Heiji. Shinichi lo secundó en silencio.

Miraron las nubes esponjosas como si estas tuvieran su solución a su problema de faltan de intimidad… ¡Espera! Ambos cambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Tú al oeste y yo al este- Dijo Shinichi

-De acuerdo- Contestó Heiji.

Las dos chicas miraban extrañadas esa rara conversación. De repente Shinichi se levantó, agarró a Ran por la cintura haciéndola levantar a ella también mientras desplegaba sus alas y salía volando con ella hacia el cielo dirección este. Heiji cogió a Kazuha en brazos para hacer lo mismo en dirección oeste.

-¡¡Pe-Pero Shinichi!! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿A donde vamos?!- Ran estaba muy extrañada y atónita.

-¡¡Heiji, imbécil!! ¡También tengo alas, si querías ir a algún sitió habérmelo dicho!- Decía enfadada Kazuha.

Pero ninguno de los dos les hizo caso y siguieron volando en direcciones opuestas hasta que se escondieron en unas nubes

-¿Pero que…?- Ran miro la niebla a su alrededor sintiendo como la humedad pegaba el cabello a su frente. Shinichi seguía sujetando su cintura y acercó más sus cuerpos mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la punta de la nariz.

-Entiendo…- Suspiró Ran fingiendo resignación pero bastante alegre en el fondo- Hum, pervertido- Afirmó acariciando su espalda y entrelazando las piernas con las de él. Shinichi la besó delicadamente abriendo sus bocas.

En la otra nube, Heiji aun no soltaba las piernas de Kazuha, teniéndola bien sujeta en brazos.

-Estas loco- Murmuró cuando entendió lo que pasaba- Los dos lo estáis- Suspiró

-¿No es la locura una marca de genialidad?- Le susurro en el oído para luego morder ligeramente el lóbulo. Ella sonrió y pasó las manos detrás del moreno cuello. El beso fue profundo y casi se rompió cuando la chica noto una mano bajando muy lentamente por su pierna.

Parecía que lo habían conseguido. Ahí nadie los interrumpiría por la sencilla razón de que no podían verlos. Simplemente perfecto…

-Por favor…- Se escucho la voz suave del arcángel Siphil por todos los rincones del cielo. Hasta se juraría que tenia cierto tono de diversión -… que los ángeles aprendices Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori se presenten lo más pronto posible en La habitación de la puerta de luz. Deben partir para una misión inmediatamente.

-¡¡¡Mierda!!!- Gritaron los dos a la vez.

**Fin.**

**_N de la A:_**_ -.-UUUUUUU solo tengo que decirles que este fic fue hecho bajo época de trabajos y exámenes y con la inspiración en búsqueda y captura. Se que es un churro y no vale como regalo para nadie, pero Rank dio su visto bueno y dijo que quería verlo publicado así que… UoU_

_Por cierto, ni Shinichi ni Heiji ni Ran ni Kazuha me pertenecen, pero todo lo demás si, ya que salió de mi muy resecado cerebro U-U_

_Y si hay algún moralista que piensa que esta paranoia debería estar clasificado en "R" que me lo diga y lo haré. _

_Ea__, hasta la próxima n-n_


End file.
